Die letzte Zigarette
by textehexe
Summary: Etwas Altes endet, etwas Neues beginnt, und Remus ist bereit, sich darauf einzulassen, wenn Sirius sich an die Absprachen hält, oder ist es umgekehrt? FanartFanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Geneigte Leserschaft,

Verschiedenes in eigener Sache.

Zuerst: Vielen, vielen tausend Dank an die Flashblack-LeserInnen und ReviewerInnen. Ich habe selten so viele wunderbare, kluge und sorgfältige Revs bekommen wie in letzter Zeit. Ihr seid großartig. Umso trauriger bin ich, dass ich es im Augenblick einfach nicht schaffe, allen einzeln zu antworten; meine außer-literarische Belastung ist derzeit höher, als ich es vertrage, und mein Grad an Organisation leidet entsprechend.

Zu diesem Text: Dies ist, sozusagen, eine Fanart-Fanfiction. Sie ist AU zum Emilia-Universum, und vielleicht irgendwo in einem der unendlichen Universen „hinter dem Vorhang" angesiedelt. Ausgelöst wurde sie durch dieses Bild: http _Doppelpunkt Doppelslash_ valkea _Punkt _livejournal _punkt _com/2526.html#cutid1 geht hin und seht es Euch an, und seht Euch auch ihre anderen Bilder an. Ich bin ein riesengroßer Fan.

Valkea ist aus Finnland, und weil sie kein Deutsch spricht, ich aber ein sooo großer Fan bin, gibt es die gleiche Geschichte einmal in Deutsch, für Euch, und einmal in Englisch, für sie. (Zweites Kapitel)

Habt Spaß, und bleibt mir gewogen.

PS: Ich kriege mich nicht zu vernünftigem Arbeiten, aber gelegentlich entschlüpfen mir kurze, unzusammenhängende Oneshots. Zu finden auf meinem LJ: http undsoweiter textehexe _Punkt_ Livejournal _Punkt _com.

Kühles Bierchen für alle, und los geht es.

**Die letzte Zigarette**

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Remus ist versucht, draußen nachzusehen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht in der Tür geirrt hat, aber es ist unzweifelhaft seine Wohnung: die vertrauten dreizehn Quadratmeter, sparsam möbliert, Blick aus dem einzigen Fenster hinunter auf die vierspurige Kreuzung, nur dass ihm in diesem Augenblick Rauchschwaden und ein Dutzend angeregt plaudernder Leute die Sicht aufs Fenster versperren.

„Was ist hier los?" fragt er, lauter diesmal, um die Musik zu übertönen, die aus seinem arg strapazierten Grammophon durch den Raum flutet. Sirius' Musik, nicht seine. Auf den ersten Blick entdeckt er James, Lilly, Kingsley, Joanne und ein paar von Sirius' Kollegen aus der Agentur, und dann ist da Sirius, versperrt ihm mit seinem breiten Strahlen die Sicht auf den Rest der Party und schließt die Tür hinter ihm.

„Moony!" sagt er. „Da bist du ja endlich. Warum bist du so spät? Du verpasst die ganze Party!"

„Ich wäre pünktlicher gewesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass eine Party statt findet" sagt Remus. „Das heißt, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich mich nach Godric's Hollow geflüchtet. Oder nach Australien. Es ist eine Siriusparty, oder? Was veranstaltest du eigentlich Partys in meiner Wohnung?"

„Es ist eine Überraschungsparty" strahlt Sirius. „Eine Sirius-und-Remus-Abschieds-Überraschungsparty."

Remus denkt über das Wortungetüm nach, während Sirius vor ihm von einem Fuß auf den anderen zappelt und mit kindlichem Eifer eine Glücksäußerung erwartet.

Er sieht glamourös aus, Sirius, seine Wangen sind gerötet, und eine dicke, widerspenstige Haarsträhne hat sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und schlängelt sich um sein Ohr. Remus denkt, dass Sirius wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt ist, der ein zitronengelbes Shirt mit einer blauschwarz schillernden Lacklederjacke kombinieren kann, ohne auszusehen wie ein Clown.

„Und?" sagt Sirius. „Und? Und?"

„Du siehst toll aus" sagt Remus.

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius ungeduldig. „Aber was sagst du dazu?"

„Ähm" sagt Remus. „Danke… für die Party…?"

„Gern geschehen" strahlt Sirius.

Remus sieht sich nach einem Ort um, an dem er seine Tasche abstellen kann, aber der Stuhl neben der Tür ist unter einem dicken Klumpen von Mänteln und Jacken versunken. Remus stellt seine Tasche auf den Boden.

„He" sagt Sirius, Hände in den Hosentaschen, und schließt so dicht auf, dass Remus seinen Atem auf den Wangen spürt (Bier, Zigaretten, Sirius). „Hallo, Moony. He, Moony."

„Warum eigentlich _und Sirius_?" fragt Remus, während Sirius seine Nase mit einem glücklichen Knurren in Remus' Halsbeuge vergräbt.

„Hm?" sagt Sirius und küsst mit warmen Lippen ein Stück übersensible Haut. Remus atmet tief und lehnt sich in die Berührung.

„Eine Remus-und-Sirius-Abschiedsparty" sagt Remus. „Ich meine, ich weiß, wohin ich gehe, aber wohin gehst du?"

„Na, mit dir, natürlich" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Völlig klar. Glasklar. Dämliche Frage, eigentlich. Was zum Teufel ist denn das jetzt für eine Idee?"

„Eine gute" sagt Sirius. „Eine von meinen vielen hervorragenden Ideen. Oder? Oder nicht?" Er kommt von Remus' Schulter in die Höhe und mustert ihn, Augen wie Sterne.

„Du willst mich doch nicht alleine hier in London lassen" sagt Sirius. „Ich meine, was soll ich denn hier, alleine in meinem Bett?"

Remus denkt an Maggie und Jennifer und Angela und Jean-Luc und daran, dass einer wie Sirius es gar nicht kennt, alleine im Bett zu sein, und dass er es auch gar nicht kennen lernen muss, wenn er nicht will.

„Du willst mit mir nach Oxford gehen" sagt Remus, nur um sich zu versichern, dass er richtig verstanden hat.

„Jepp" sagt Sirius.

„Aber warum?" sagt Remus.

„Weil ich dich liebe, Idiot" sagt Sirius. „Ist mir heute Nachmittag aufgefallen."

„Ist dir heute Nachmittag aufgefallen" sagt Remus und kann eine Spur von hilflosem Gelächter nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, und „Was hast du? Warum lachst du?" mit anklagend erhobenen Händen, während Remus sich erfolglos um seine Fassung bemüht.

„Ach, Pads" sagt Remus. „Ach, Pads", und wischt sich eine feuchte Spur aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich habe mir das genau überlegt" sagt Sirius, lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt Remus mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich kann nach London apparieren, wenn die Agentur einen Job für mich hat. Du weißt, ich muss dort nicht täglich erscheinen. Und es gibt in London nichts, was ich nicht in Oxford auch tun könnte. London ist blöd, wenn keiner von euch mehr da ist."

Remus dreht den Kopf und legt die Wange an das kühle Lackleder. Er versteht, was in Sirius vorgeht, und er denkt, dass vieles einfacher wäre, wenn Sirius es selbst verstünde.

„Freust du dich nicht?" murmelt Sirius, und Remus spürt die plötzliche Anspannung des anderen, die seinen Atemrhythmus ändert und ihm die Muskeln verhärtet.

„Doch" sagt er, „natürlich freue ich mich", _und ich würde mich mehr freuen, wenn ich sicher sein könnte, dass du unter Liebe das verstehst, was ich darunter verstehe, und nicht nur die Abwesenheit von Langeweile._

„Ich freue mich" sagt er, weil er Sirius' Ängstlichkeit schlechter aushält als seine eigene Verwirrung, und Sirius atmet aus und lockert sich, und Remus hebt den Kopf und nimmt das Gesicht des anderen zwischen die Hände und küsst ihn, weil Sirius' sanft geschwungene Lippen der einzige Luxus sind, auf den er nicht verzichten kann. Dann wirft hinten am Fenster jemand einen Partyzauber, der mit einer Explosion einhergeht, und Remus zieht den Kopf ein und findet es gut, dass die Wohnung sowieso schon gekündigt ist. Er überlässt Sirius einigen seiner Arbeitskollegen und geht durch einen sanft sich nieder senkenden Konfettiregen hinüber ins Zentrum der Explosion, in dem er folgerichtig James vermutet.

„Vielleicht versuchen wir, diese Party so zu gestalten, dass nicht noch an meinem letzten Abend in London die Polizei bei mir anklopft" sagt er.

„Oh, he, Moony" sagt James und grinst. Buntes Konfetti hängt in seinem zerzausten Schopf. „Nichts für ungut. Schön, dass du endlich da bist."

„Ich hatte noch mein Büro an der Uni leer zu räumen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass man mich hier mit einer Party überfällt."

„Du wärest nicht gekommen, wenn du es gewusst hättest."

„Richtig."

„Wussten wir. Du vergisst immer wieder, wie gut wir dich kennen." James grinst zu Peter hinüber, der am Fenster lehnt und Konfetti aus seinem Bierglas fischt. „Es war Peters Idee, übrigens. Du kannst dich bei ihm bedanken, oder beschweren, je nach dem."

„Meine Idee war, irgendwo entspannt etwas trinken zu gehen, zum Abschied, nur wir vier" sagt Peter. „Ihr habt diese Idee genommen und ein Monster draus gemacht."

„Wie immer, eigentlich" sagt Remus. „Ich glaube, ihr werdet mir fehlen in meinem geregelten Oxforder Doktorandenleben."

„Gar nicht nötig" versichert James. „Eine Eule genügt, und wir kommen und stiften Chaos."

„Danke" sagt Remus. „So sehr werdet ihr mir dann doch nicht fehlen. Gibt es eigentlich ein Bier für mich, auf meiner eigenen Party?"

„Kommt sofort" sagt James und verschwindet in Richtung Küche.

„Tja" sagt Peter und schüttelt sich nasses Konfetti von den Fingern. „Da gehen sie hin, die Marauder, und verteilen sich gleichmäßig über die gesamte Insel. Schade, eigentlich."

„Das Ende unserer Londoner Ära" sagt Remus. „Wusstest du übrigens, dass Sirius mich begleiten will?"

„Seit kurzem" sagt Peter. „Er hat es uns eröffnet, bevor die ersten Gäste kamen."

„Dann weißt du's länger als ich" sagt Remus düster.

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Peter erstaunt. „Man sollte meinen, er hätte dich zuerst gefragt."

„Das ist nur unsere Meinung. Im Padfoot-Universum gelten andere Naturgesetze."

„Ja" sagt Peter mit schiefem Lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich vergaß."

Er nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während Remus aus dem Fenster schaut und versucht, sich ein Klingelschild mit ihren beiden Namen vorzustellen:

_S. Black / R. J. Lupin_, als seien sie mehr als nur zwei Blätter, die auf dem Strom des Lebens gelegentlich gegeneinander gespült werden. Dann spürt er Peters Blick, nachdenklich über dem Rand des Glases.

„Weißt du, warum er es tun will?" fragt Peter. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du – mit ihm – dass ihr, ich weiß nicht, was gewesen seid? Ein Paar? Oder noch seid? Ist das der Grund, aus dem er dich begleiten will?"

„Er sagt, er würde mich lieben" sagt Remus. „Er sagt, er wüsste es seit heute Nachmittag."

„Hah" sagt Peter.

„Genau" sagt Remus. „Wer weiß, wie Liebe definiert ist, im Padfoot-Universum. Wahrscheinlich will er einfach nur nicht alleine in London bleiben. Ich sollte mir nichts darauf einbilden."

„Du solltest mit ihm sprechen, bevor du dich auf etwas einlässt. Damit er dir nicht weh tut. Oder zumindest versucht, dir nicht weh zu tun. Ich meine, nicht schon wieder. Falls ein solches, also, falls man ein solches Gespräch führen kann – in eurer – Situation…"

Peter verstummt und wird rot bis zu den Ohren. Remus spürt ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, es fühlt sich gut und echt an und löst den Knoten in seinem Inneren.

„Man kann" sagt er, streckt die Hand aus und staubt Peter Konfetti von der Schulter. „Und man sollte. Danke, Peter."

„Prima" sagt Peter und schaut betrübt in sein Glas. „Jetzt hab ich wieder welche drin."

Remus lacht und spendiert einen _Separatis_, und dann kommt James mit einer nassen, kalten Bierflasche, und Remus nimmt sie entgegen und beginnt, sich selbst auf die Betriebstemperatur dieser Party zu bringen.

Es stellt sich als nicht ganz einfach heraus, mit Sirius ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sirius nimmt seinen unbeirrten Lauf über das Firmament der Feiernden, strahlt für die Damen aus der Agentur, schenkt alten Freunden aus Schulzeiten sein Glitzern und blendet Remus bis zur Sprachlosigkeit, wenn er zwischendurch in den stellaren Fokus gerät. Ohnehin spricht es sich nicht gut mit Sirius' luxuriösen Lippen auf den eigenen, und sogar das Bedürfnis zu sprechen löst sich in Nichts auf.

„Mmh" sagt Remus, und Sirius grinst und zieht weiter auf seiner Bahn.

Später am Abend, oder vielleicht schon früh am Morgen ist die Gelegenheit günstig, und Remus ergreift sie. Sirius ist in der winzigen Küche allein und klappert suchend mit den Schranktüren, während auf dem Herd Wasser kocht.

„Gibt's keinen Kaffee mehr?" fragt er über die Schulter.

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus zu Kingsley, der hinter ihm in den engen Raum strebt, vermutlich auf dem Weg zu einer der restlichen Bierflaschen, die im Spülbecken mittels Wasser und Magie kühl gehalten werden. „Diese Küche ist für fünf Minuten nicht zu betreten."

Er schließt die Tür in Kingsleys verdutztes Gesicht, öffnet sie erneut, sagt „Entschuldigung", während ihm die Röte in die Wangen steigt, zieht den Schlüssel von draußen ab, schlägt die Tür wieder zu und verschließt sie von innen. Dann nimmt er einen Stuhl, zieht ihn vor die Tür und setzt sich drauf.

Sirius hat seine Suche nach dem Kaffee aufgegeben.

„Fünf Minuten" sagt er mit einem schaberneckischen Grinsen und zieht sich mit geschmeidiger Bewegung das zitronengelbe Shirt aus der Hose. „Dann halt dich mal ran, Moony."

„Ich will mit dir reden" sagt Remus und ignoriert heldenhaft die Tatsache, dass sein Blut sein Gehirn verlassen möchte, um sich südwärts an geheimen Orten zu sammeln.

„Oh" sagt Sirius, den unteren Rand des gelben Shirts noch in den Händen. „Hm. Wenn das so ist, mach ich vielleicht doch lieber Kaffee."

„Keiner mehr da" sagt Remus. „Nur noch Teebeutel. Oben links."

„Gah" sagt Sirius. „Du gönnst mir auch gar nichts."

„Hör mal" sagt Remus. „Hör mir bitte zu. Hörst du mir zu, ja?"

„Hmm" sagt Sirius und beäugt unentschlossen die Bierflaschen im Spülbecken.

„Du willst also mit mir nach Oxford gehen" sagt Remus.

„Hab ich doch gesagt" sagt Sirius und streicht sein Shirt glatt. „Gibt's da ein Problem?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus. „Ich meine, wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

„Was ist da so schwer vorstellbar?" sagt Sirius. „Du. Ich. Oxford. Sex."

„Du musst nicht mit mir umziehen, um gelegentlich mit mir Sex zu haben. Wir können apparieren, und ich werde Floo haben, und selbst wenn du mal wieder deine Lizenz abgeben musst und ich die Floo-Rechnungen nicht bezahlen kann, gibt es den Fahrenden Ritter."

„Ein einziges Mal musste ich bisher meine Lizenz abgeben!"

„Jetzt häng dich nicht an der Lizenz auf."

Sirius seufzt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick geht unruhig durch die Küche.

„Na ja" sagt er. „Da ist ja nicht nur der gelegentliche Sex, wegen dem ich apparieren müsste."

„Sondern?"

Sirius macht eine vage Geste.

„Gelegentliches Frühstücken" sagt er. „Gelegentliches Gassigehen. Gelegentliches Aus-der-Zeitung-Vorlesen. Gelegentliches Rumhängen, Öhrchenkraulen, Schwachsinnige-Diskussionen-Führen…"

„Ich führe nie schwachsinnige Diskussionen" sagt Remus. „Nur sehr gehaltvolle."

„Jetzt häng dich nicht an dem Schwachsinn auf" sagt Sirius und schafft ein halbes Grinsen.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Okay. Ich, ich glaube, ich verstehe den Punkt."

„Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an, die allein nach Oxford gehen zu lassen" sagt Sirius.

„Hast du heute Nachmittag fest gestellt" sagt Remus.

„Besser spät als nie, oder?" sagt Sirius, und Remus erlaubt sich ein Lächeln.

„Wie willst du's machen?" fragt er.

„Hündchenstellung" sagt Sirius, grinst und zupft an seinem Shirt.

„Idiot" sagt Remus. „Willst du die Londoner Wohnung kündigen und dir eine in Oxford suchen?"

„Nö" sagt Sirius. „Ich wohne bei dir, wo sonst."

„Ach so" sagt Remus. „Dir ist klar, dass die neue Wohnung in Oxford nur unwesentlich größer ist als diese hier."

„Natürlich suchen wir uns was Größeres, wenn wir erst dort sind" sagt Sirius.

„Ach so" sagt Remus wieder. „Natürlich. Dir ist aber außerdem klar, dass ich von meinem Doktorandengehalt deinen Hang zum Luxus nicht mit tragen kann, selbst wenn wir die Miete teilen."

„Kein Problem" sagt Sirius. „Ich kann mich einschränken."

Remus sieht Sirius an und zieht in Erwägung, dass alles nur ein blöder Streich ist. Gleich wird er lachen und „Drangekriegt!" rufen und etwas sagen wie „Also wirklich, Moony, du kannst nicht ernsthaft dran glauben, dass ich freiwillig aus London weggehe", und Remus wird sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht schneiden und bittere Enttäuschung schlucken.

Sirius lacht nicht, und das Schweigen zieht sich, und Remus wird klar, dass er etwas sagen muss.

„Du meinst es ernst" sagt Remus.

„Scharfsinnige Schlussfolgerung, Mister Watson" sagt Sirius.

„Okay" sagt Remus, der tatsächlich keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür hat, dass es Sirius etwas anderes als ernst sein könnte. „Wenn das wirklich so ist, sollten wir vielleicht ein paar Absprachen treffen."

„Was für Absprachen" sagt Sirius. „Willst du, dass ich mitgehe, oder nicht?"

Hinter Remus klopft jemand gegen die Tür und probiert die blockierte Klinke.

„Augenblick!" ruft Remus durch die geschlossene Tür und ist erstaunt, als er sich wieder zu Sirius wendet, etwas wie Angst in den Sternenaugen zu lesen.

„Ich will, dass du mitgehst" sagt er sanft. „Und ich will, dass es funktioniert. Ich habe dort eine Doktorarbeit zu schreiben. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, mich mit dir zu streiten."

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Lass hören, dann. Was für Absprachen?"

_Versuch es mit mir. Mit mir allein. Vergiss Angela, Helen, Jean-Luc, all die anderen, deren Namen ich nicht mal kenne. Lass uns aufhören, so zu tun, als hätten wir einander nichts zu versprechen._

„Mh" sagt Remus. „Also. Keine Überraschungspartys mehr. Du weißt, dass ich die nicht leiden kann."

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Noch was?"

Remus atmet aus und rutscht auf seinem Stuhl herum. Von draußen rumpelt es gegen die Tür.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da drin?" kommt James' Stimme.

„Verzieh dich, Prongs!" sagt Sirius laut. „Sonst werden wir hier nie fertig!"

„Oh, Merlin" sagt James draußen.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Remus und legt die Stirn in die Hand.

„Keine Partys" sagt Sirius. „Und weiter?"

„Was?" sagt Remus. „Ja. Also. Du, du könntest aufhören, deine Sachen überall herum liegen zu lassen. Du weißt, ich bin kein Ordnungsfanatiker, aber es stört mich doch, wenn man die Türen nicht mehr aufkriegt."

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Ich versuch's."

„Und" sagt Remus mit steigender Verzweiflung, sieht zu Sirius hinauf, hält seinen Blick nicht aus und sieht angestrengt aus dem Fenster, „gewöhn dir das Rauchen ab, ja? Zumindest in der Wohnung."

„Was machen die da drin?" erklingt Kingsleys tragender Bass auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir" kommt James' Stimme.

„Ich rauche nur, weil du rauchst" sagt Sirius.

„Ich rauche nicht" sagt Remus. „Nur gelegentlich." _Nur, weil ich ständig daran denke, was du mit diesen Lippen tun kannst._

„Na gut" sagt Sirius. „Hören wir beide damit auf, okay?"

„Ja" sagt Remus, der immer noch mit sich ringt. „Gut."

„Jetzt habe ich aber auch noch eine" sagt Sirius. „Eine Abmachung für dich."

„Ja?"

„Hör auf, dich mit Thomas zu treffen."

Etwas rutscht Remus den Rücken hinunter wie ein Eiswürfel, der auf seinem Weg einen Schauer hinterlässt.

„Das mit Thomas und mir ist längst vorbei" sagt er vorsichtig.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Aber wenn du dich mit ihm triffst, schläfst du mit ihm."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich meine – wie willst du… wie kommst du darauf?"

Sirius stößt sich von der Spüle ab, kommt zu Remus hinüber und geht vor ihm in die Knie.

„Du bist mein Herrchen" sagt er. „Ich rieche es, wenn du mit anderen Hunden Gassi gehst."

Remus schaut hinunter in die blauen Sternenaugen und presst sich die Hände gegen die Wangen, in denen plötzlich ein Feuer glüht.

„Nur ganz selten" sagt er. „Und nur, weil ich nicht nein sagen konnte. Und es hatte auch gar nichts zu bedeuten."

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius und zupft an Remus' Hemd. „Der Sex mit ihm war gut, das hast du selbst gesagt. Es war bequem für dich, diesen Teil eurer Beziehung weiter laufen zu lassen, und er hatte offenbar nichts dagegen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du's weißt" sagt Remus unglücklich.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse" sagt Sirius, und tatsächlich ist da keine Spur von Wut, nicht in seiner Stimme und nicht in seinen Augen, und auf eine Art ist das kaum zu ertragen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es nicht hätte tun sollen" sagt Remus, und seine Stimme verliert sich im Elend. „Ich dachte, ich könnte, weil – da waren ja immer noch Angela, und Jean-Luc, und deine ganzen anderen… Eskapaden – ich wusste nicht, dass wir – dass du…"

„Es gibt schon lange keine Eskapaden mehr" sagt Sirius und legt die Wange an Remus' Knie. „Schon seit Monaten nicht. Seit mir aufgefallen ist, dass es mir gar keinen Spaß macht, wenn du's nicht bist."

„Oh" sagt Remus.

„Guck nur" sagt Sirius und ist plötzlich wieder ganz fröhlich, „du bist ja errötet."

„Ich erröte nicht" sagt Remus. „Ich bin kein Mädchen."

„Doch" sagt Sirius. „Bist du. Errötet, meine ich."

„Es tut mir leid" sagt Remus.

„Vergiss es" sagt Sirius. „Also, was ist? Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Cool" sagt Sirius, kramt in seiner Jackentasche und fördert eine zerknautschte Zigarettenpackung und ein Feuerzeug zu Tage.

„Wollten wir nicht…?" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „In Oxford. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du noch mal mit Thomas schlafen darfst, bevor wir abreisen."

„Klar" sagt Remus.

„Hier" sagt Sirius. „Sind noch zwei drin. Eine für dich, eine für mich."

Remus hat wenig Lust auf eine Zigarette, aber noch weniger Lust, die Tür frei zu geben und Sirius mit dem Rest der Party zu teilen. Sirius zündet sich eine Zigarette an, und Remus betrachtet gebannt, wie seine vollen, süßen Lippen sich um das Filterstück schließen, und wie die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeugs ein flüchtiges Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf sein Gesicht legt. Automatisch nimmt er die zweite Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und das Feuerzeug aus Sirius' Hand, aber das Rädchen will sich nicht drehen und die Flamme will nicht aufspringen, und seine zittrigen, fahrigen Hände wollen ihm einfach nicht gehorchen.

„Lass mich" sagt Sirius und beugt sich zu Remus hinüber, und umfasst sein Handgelenkt, damit er endlich still hält, und zündet mit seiner eigenen Zigarette die von Remus an.

Erst als Remus die Augen öffnet, bemerkt er, dass er sie geschlossen hatte, und wie dicht Sirius vor ihm ist, mit Sternenaugen und einem wunderbaren Lächeln auf seinen wunderbaren Lippen. Remus atmet tief durch.

„Ich liebe dich auch" sagt Remus.


	2. The last cigarette English Version

Valkea, this is for you. Because you create the most wonderful Remus-Sirius Fanart. Ever.

Please believe me that the German version is much better; I never translated any of my own writings before, and it turned out to be a difficult task. I hope you like it anyway.

Anyone else: This is Fanart-Fanfiction, if something like this exists. You may go and see the picture who started the story, it is http :// valkea _dot _livejournal _dot_ com/2526.html#cutid1.

Enjoy.

**The last cigarette**

„What is going on here?"

Remus considers checking from the outside, if he has gotten to the wrong flat by mistake, but this is his one, no doubt, familiar thirteen square meters, cheap furnishing, the single window pointing down on the city highway, just that he can't see the window because of cigarette smoke and at least one dozen of people, chatting and laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?" he repeats, louder this time, to get through the music spilling from his strained gramophone (Sirius' music, not his). At first glance he spots James, Lilly, Kingsley, Joanne and some of Sirius' colleagues from the agency, and then there's Sirius, blocking him from the rest of the party with his broad smile, and closing the door behind him.

"Moony!" he says. "There you are. Why are you so late? You're missing the party!"

"If I'd known that there was a party going on, I would have been in time", Remus says. "Or, perhaps not. Perhaps I would have fled to Godric's Hollow. Or Australia. It is a Siriusparty, isn't it? Why are you throwing a Siriusparty in my flat?"

"It is a surprise party" Sirius beams. "A Sirius-and-Remus-Goodbye-Surprise-Party."

Remus contemplates the word, while Sirius jiggles on his feet, clearly waiting for some word of praise, like a happy child.

He looks glamourous, Sirius, his cheeks are flushed and there's a thick, unruly strand of hair escaped from his ponytail and curling around his ear. Remus thinks that probably Sirius is the only person in the world who can wear a canary yellow shirt along with a blue-black patent leather jacket without looking like a clown.

"So?" Sirius says. "So? So? Whaddya say?"

"You look great", Remus says.

"I know", Sirius says impatiently. "But what do you think about it?"

"Erm" Remus says. "Thanks… for the party…?"

"It's been a pleasure", Sirius beams.

Remus looks for a place to put down his bag, but the chair next to the door is loaded with a pack of jackets and cloaks. Remus puts his bag to the floor.

"Hi", Sirius says, hands deep in the pockets of his trousers, and closes the space between them. Remus feels his breath tickling his cheeks (beer, cigarettes, Sirius). "Hello, Moony. Hi, Moony."

"What about the _and Sirius_?" Remus asks, while Sirius buries his nose in the curve of his neck, humming happily.

"Hm?" Sirius says, kissing a tiny spot of oversensible skin on Remus' neck. Remus breathes and leans deeper into the touch.

"A Remus-and-Sirius-Goodbye-Party", Remus says. "I mean, I know where I am going to, but where are you going to?"

"With you, of course", Sirius says.

"Yes", Remus says. "Of course. With me. Stupid question. When did you come up with this hilarious idea?"

"It is a beautiful idea", Sirius corrects. "One of the many beautiful, stunning ideas I constantly happen to have. It is, isn't it? It is?" He lifts his head from Remus' neck and looks at him, his eyes like sparkling stars.

"You would not leave me all alone, here in London", Sirius says. "What should I do, all on my own in my lonely bed?"

Remus thinks about Maggie and Jennifer and Angela and Jean-Luc and that a lonely bed is something Sirius hardly knows, and needs not getting to know it, if he doesn't want to.

"You want to go to Oxford with me", he says, just to be sure that he got the point.

"Yeah", Sirius says.

"But why?" Remus says.

"Because I love you, idiot", Sirius says. "Noticed it this afternoon."

"Noticed it this afternoon", Remus repeats and fails to force down helpless laughter.

"Yes", Sirius says, "What's up? What are you laughing about?", and lifts his hands in a gesture of accusation, while Remus tries to regain his composure.

"Oh, Pads", he says, "oh, Pads", and wipes a little wet trail from the corners of his eyes.

"I've been thinking about it", Sirius says, leaning forward and pinning Remus against the door with all his weight. "I can Apparate to London for Agency jobs. You know, I don't have to be there every day. And there's nothing in London that I couldn't do in Oxford as well. London is a stupid place with none of you guys around."

Remus turns his head and presses his cheek against the cool patent leather. He understands Sirius, and he thinks that everything would be easier if Sirius understood himself.

"Aren't you happy?" murmurs Sirius, and Remus feels sudden tension sweeping over the other one, feels how his rhythm of breath changes and his muscles harden.

"Of course", he says, "of course I'm happy", _and I would be happier if I could be sure that love is the same to you as it is to me, and not just the absence of boredom._

"I am happy" he says, because his own confusion he can handle better than Sirius' anxiety, and Sirius breathes and relaxes, and Remus lifts his head and puts his hands on the other's face and kisses him, because the tender curve of Sirius' lips is the only luxury he can't do without. Then, back at the window, someone throws a party spell which produces an explosion, and Remus ducks his head and appreciates the fact that the flat is already dismissed. He leaves Sirius to some of his colleagues from the agency and crosses soft confetti rain on his way to the window, where he finds James, as expected in the centre of the explosion.

"My last London evening", Remus says. "Perhaps we could try to keep the police from my door, couldn't we?"

"Oh, hi, Moony", James says, a colourful sparkle of confetti sprinkled over his unruly hair. "Don't bother. Nice to see you, finally."

"I had to get my things from University. I didn't know that somebody was committing a party on me."

"You wouldn't have come, if you knew."

"Right."

"We knew that. You keep forgetting how very well we know you." James sends a grin to Peter, who is leaning against the window, fishing confetti from his glass of beer with his fingers. "It was his idea. You can thank him. Or threaten him, as you wish."

"My idea was having a nice and quiet evening out, emphasis on nice and quiet. Just the four of us, for old times' sake", Peter says. "You took the idea and created a monster."

"As usual", Remus says. "Alas, the missing I will do of all of you in my well-ordered post-graduate life."

"No need for that", James affirms. "Just send an owl, and we'll be there, creating the best chaos you've ever had."

"I don't think I will miss you that much", Remus says. "By the way, is there a beer for me, at my own party?"

"Your wish, my command" James says and heads off to the kitchen.

"Well", Peter says, shaking wet confetti from his fingers. "There they go, the Marauders, blown in the wind across the island. What a pity."

"The end of our famous London era", Remus says. "Did you know that Sirius plans to come with me, by the way?"

"Recently", Peter says. "He came out with it before the party started."

"Then you've known it before I did", Remus says darkly.

"Oh, really" Peter says. "One should think that you're the first one to talk about it."

"One should think", Remus says. "But there are different laws of nature in the Padfoot-Universe."

"Right", Peter says, grinning wryly. "Forgot about that."

He takes a sip from his glass, while Remus watches the traffic go by under his window and tries to imagine the name label on the door: _S. Black / R. J. Lupin_, as if they were more than just two leaves being washed against each other in the current of life. Then he feels Peter watching him, thoughtful over the rim of his glass.

"Do you know why he wants to?" Peter asks. "I mean, I know that you – with him – that you, the both of you – have been what? A couple? Or still are? Is that the reason he wants to come with you?"

"He says he loves me", Remus says. "Told me that he noticed it this afternoon."

"Hah", says Peter.

"Right", Remus says. "Who knows the Padfoot-Universal definition of love. Probably he simply doesn't want to be left alone in London. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high."

"You should talk to him, before you get involved too deep. He should not hurt your feelings. Or, at least try not to. Not again, that is. If you can – if one can have this kind of talk – in your – situation…"

Peters voice dies away, and he blushes to the tips of his ears. Remus feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, it feels good and real and softens the knot inside of him.

"One can", he says, lifts his hand and brushes confetti from Peter's shoulder. "And one should. Thanks, Peter."

"Great", Peter says and stares sadly into his glass. "Now there are new ones in it."

Remus laughs and casts _Separatis_ on Peter's beer, and then James is back and brings a cool, wet bottle, and Remus takes it and begins warming himself up to the party.

Talking to Sirius during a party turns out to be a difficult task. Sirius follows his stellar course through the heavens of festivity, shines for the Agency ladies, gives a sparkle to old friends from school and blinds Remus into speechlessness with the brightest of lights, whenever he gets into the stellar focus. Anyway talking is hardly possible with Sirius' luxurious lips on his, and even the urge to talk fades into nothingness.

"Mmh", Remus says, and Sirius grins and continues his stellar course.

Later in the evening, or perhaps early in the morning, the opportunity arises, and Remus takes it. Sirius is alone in the tiny kitchen, searching the kitchen boards, while water is cooking on the stove.

"Any coffee left?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Excuse me", Remus tells Kingsley, who is heading into the kitchen behind him, probably to get one of the leftover bottles of beer, who are kept cool in the sink by water and magic. "This kitchen is off limits for five minutes", and closes the door into Kingsley's startled face. Then he opens it again, says "Excuse me", pulls the key from the keyhole outside, closes the door and locks it from the inside. Then he pushes a chair in front of the door, blocking it, and sits down.

Sirius has given up his search for coffee and turns to face Remus.

"Five minutes, Moony" he says, grinning mischievous, and pulling his canary yellow shirt out of his trousers. "You better have a go, then."

"I want to talk to you", Remus says and manages a heroic attempt to ignore the fact that his blood wants to leave his brain and gather southerly in secret places.

"Oh", Sirius says and fiddles with the seam of his shirt. "I'd rather have the coffee, then."

"No more left", Remus informs him. "Just tea bags. Upper shelf to the left."

"Gah", Sirius says. "You don't grant me nothing, don't you."

"Listen", Remus says. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Hmmm", Sirius says, indecisively eyeing the leftover bottles in the sink.

"You want to go to Oxford with me", Remus says.

"As I said", Sirius says. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know", Remus says. "I mean, how do you picture this?"

"Very simple", Sirius says. "You, Me. Oxford. Sex. Not hard to picture at all."

"You don't have to move to Oxford for having occasional sex with me", Remus points out. "We can Apparate, and I will be connected to the Floo, and even if you have to hand in your Apparition licence once more, and even if they disconnect me from Floo because of unpaid bills, there's still the Knight bus…"

"It was only once that I had to hand in my licence!"

"Don't agitate yourself on the licence."

Sirius sighs and folds his arms in front of his chest. His uneasy gaze wanders through the kitchen.

"Okay", he says. "But there's not just occasional sex to Apparate for."

"No? What else?"

Sirius gestures vaguely.

"Occasional breakfast", he says. "Occasional walking-the-dog. Occasional newspaper-reading. Occasional hanging-around, earscratching, having senseless discussions…"

"I never have senseless discussions", Remus points out. "All my discussions are very profound."

"Don't agitate yourself on the senselessness" Sirius says and manages a crooked grin.

"Okay", Remus says. "I think I get the point."

"Letting you leave on your own simply feels wrong", Sirius says.

"As you noticed this afternoon", Remus says.

"Better later than never", Sirius says.

"How do you want to do it?" Remus asks.

"Doggie style", Sirius grins and pulls at his canary shirt.

"Idiot", Remus says. "Do you want to give up your London flat and get a new one in Oxford?"

"Nah", Sirius says. "I'm rooming in with you, what else."

"What else", Remus says. "I hope you've taken in account that the new flat is hardly bigger than this one."

"Of course we're getting us something more decent, once we're there", Sirius says.

"Please do take in account furthermore that my small academic salary will not by far be sufficient to support your luxurious needs", Remus says. "Even if we share the rent."

"No problem", Sirius says. "I can cut back my luxurious needs."

Remus watches Sirius, considering all of this being one sort of great prank. Any minute he will laugh and shout "Gotcha!", and say something like "Really, Moony, you can't honestly believe that I'm voluntarily leaving London, can you?", and Remus will cut himself a smile into his face and swallow bitter disappointment.

Sirius is silent, and the silence stretches until Remus understands that he has to say something.

"You're serious", Remus says.

"Bright and brilliant, Mister Watson", Sirius says.

"Okay", Remus says in a complete lack of indications for Sirius being anything other than, well, _Sirius_. "Given that fact, we should perhaps have some kind of… agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Sirius says. "You want me to come or not?"

"I want you to come", Remus says gently. "And I want it to work. I haven't all day to spend on quarrelling with you. I have some graduation to work on."

"Okay", Sirius says. "Spit it out, then. What kind of agreement?"

_Let's try the two of us. Just you and me. Forget about Angela, Helen, Jean-Luc, all the other nameless faces which happen to be your conquers. Let's stop acting as if we didn't have any promises to give each other._

"Mh", Remus says. "Well. First, no more surprise parties. You know I hate them."

"Okay", Sirius says. "That's all?"

Remus sighs silently and wriggles on his chair. From the outside there's a bump against the door.

"What the hell are you doing inside that kitchen?" comes James' muffled voice.

"Bugger off, Prongs!" Sirius shouts. "We want to get finished here!"

"Oh, Merlin", James says on the outside.

"Oh, Merlin", Remus says and buries his face in his hands.

"No parties", Sirius says. "Anything else?"

"What?" Remus says. "Oh. Yes. You… you could… get a little tidier. Stop dropping your belongings wherever you go. You know I'm not a fanatic, but blocked doors are something I find slightly disturbing."

"Okay", Sirius says. "I'll try."

"And stop smoking, for Merlin's sake!" Remus says with growing despair, looks up to Sirius and then, quickly, out of the window to avoid Sirius' gaze which he is not able to bear. "At least, go outside for it."

"What are they doing there inside?" comes Kingsleys dark coloured bass from the other side of the door.

"You wouldn't want to know that, believe me", comes James' voice.

"I only smoke because you smoke", Sirius says.

"I don't smoke", Remus says. "Just by occasion." _Just because I can't stop thinking about the things you can do with these lips of yours._

"'S all the same", Sirius says. "Let's stop smoking, the both of us."

"Right", Remus says, still struggling. "Okay."

"So there's one for you", Sirius says. "One appointment."

"Which one?"

"Stop going out with Thomas."

Something slides down Remus' spine, cool like ice cubes, leaving a sudden shudder.

"It's over", Remus says. "What we had. Thomas and me. For quite some time, you know that."

"I know", Sirius says. "But I also know that you sleep with him on occasion. Quite regularly, I assume."

"How would you know that? I mean – it's – why do you think I'd…"

Sirius pushes off the sink, comes over to Remus and knees before him.

"You're my master", he says. "I can smell it when you've been walking other dogs."

Remus looks into the bright blue eyes, eyes like stars, and presses his hands against his cheeks, where a sudden fire is burning.

"Just… occasionally", he says. "Just because I couldn't say no. It didn't mean anything."

"Rubbish", Sirius says, toying with Remus' shirt. "It was good sex. Has always been. You told me. You found it pleasant to continue this part of your relationship, and he didn't mind."

"I didn't know that you knew", Remus says miserably.

"I'm not angry", Sirius says, and there is not a trace of rage in his voice, nor in his eyes, and Remus finds it hard to bear.

"I didn't know that I shouldn't have done it", Remus says, and his voice trails off into misery. "I thought it didn't matter, because of all the Angelas and Jean-Lucs, and… and all your other conquers… I didn't know that… you and... and…"

"There are no conquers any more", Sirius says, leaning his cheek against Remus' knee. "Haven't been any for months. Haven't been any since I discovered that it's not fun when it's not you."

"Oh", Remus says.

"Now look at you", Sirius says with sudden merriment. "You are blushing all over."

"'M not blushing", Remus mumbles. "'M not a girl."

"Yes, you are", Sirius says. "Blushing, that is."

"I'm sorry", Remus says.

"Forget about it", Sirius says. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes", Remus says.

"Cool", Sirius says and fingers in the pocket of his patent leather jacket to produce a squashed pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Didn't we just agree that we wanted to give it up?" Remus asks.

"Yes", Sirius says. "In Oxford. Which doesn't mean that you are allowed to sleep with Thomas, while you're in London."

"Of course not", Remus says.

"See", Sirius says. "Two left. One for you, one for me."

Remus does not feel like smoking, but he feels much less like opening the door and sharing Sirius with the rest of the party. Sirius lightens his cigarette, and Remus watches with fascination the way his full, sweet lips close around the filter and suck, just a little, and the way the tiny flame plays a game of light and shadow on his beautiful face. Automatically he takes the second cigarette and the lighter from Sirius' hand, but the mechanism won't work and the tiny flame won't show, and his shaking hands won't follow his orders.

"Let me", Sirius says and leans over to him, and grabs his wrist to keep him steady, and lightens Remus' cigarette with his own.

Just when Remus opens his eyes he notices that he had held them closed, and he notices how very near Sirius is, with his eyes like stars and a beautiful smile in his beautiful face. Remus breathes deeply.

"I love you, too", Remus says.


End file.
